Son of Kronos (EXPANDED VERSION)
by Alianna3
Summary: Kronos escapes at the end of the Titian War. Two years later, he comes back with a new warrior, his "son". Just who is this mysterious warrior? He's- oh, wait. You have to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Again, special thanks to **percyjacksonfan16 **for the idea to expand this, I probably wouldn't have without that idea!**

**WARNING: The first two chapters are mostly taken from the actual book, The Last Olympian, by RICK RIORDAN. Chapter Nineteen in TLO if you're interested. Obviously, I am not Mr. Rick Trolladan. **

**Peace out, and review please! ~Ali**

* * *

**Son of Kronos (Expanded Version)**

**Chapter One**

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of his master's scythe.

Annabeth, Grover, and Percy stepped forward into the torchlight. Ethan saw them first.

"My lord," he warned.

Kronos turned and smiled through Luke's face. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make-to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"Luke would fight with a sword," Percy said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade. Kronos snarled at Annabeth and charged Percy.

He dodged and slashed and rolled, but it was like fighting a hundred swordsmen. Ethan ducked to one side, trying to get behind Percy until Annabeth intercepted him. They started to fight.

Kronos backed Percy up against the throne of Hephaestus – a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gears. Kronos slashed, and Percy managed to jump straight up onto the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with secret mechanisms. _Defense mode_, it warned. _Defense mode_.

That couldn't be good. Percy jumped straight over Kronos's head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions.

One hit Kronos in the face, arcing down his body and up his sword.

"ARG!" He crumpled to his knees and dropped Backbiter.

Annabeth saw her chance. She kicked Ethan out of the way and charged Kronos. "Luke, listen!"

Kronos simply flicked his hand. Annabeth flew backward, slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpling to the floor.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

Ethan Nakamura got to his feet. He now stood between Annabeth and Percy. Percy couldn't fight him without turning his back on Kronos.

Kronos rose to one knee. His hair smoldered. His face was covered with electrical burns. He reached for his sword, but this time it didn't fly into his hands.

"Nakamura!" he groaned. "Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson's secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure."

Ethan's eyes dropped to Percy's midsection, and Percy was sure that he knew. Even if he couldn't kill him himself, all he had to do was tell Kronos.

"Look around you, Ethan," Percy said. "The end of the world. Is this the reward you want? Do you really want everything destroyed – the good with the bad? Everything?"

"There is no throne to Nemesis," Ethan muttered. "No throne to my mother."

"That's right!" Kronos tried to get up, but stumbled. Above his left ear, a patch of blond hair still smoldered. "Strike them down! They deserve to suffer."

"You said your mom is the goddess of balance," Percy reminded him slowly. "The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn't balance. Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys."

Eathan hesitated for a minute, looking around at the ruins. Then he charged. But not at Percy.

While Kronos was still on his knees, Ethan brought down his sword on the Titan lord's neck. It should have killed him instantly, but the blade shattered. Ethan fell back, grasping his stomach. A shard of his own blade had ricocheted and pierced his armor.

Kronos rose unsteadily, towering over his servant. "Treason," he snarled.

Kronos stomped his foot, and the floor ruptured around Ethan Nakamura. The son of Nemesis fell through a fissure that went straight through the heart of the mountain – straight into open air.

"So much for him." Kronos picked up his sword. "And now for the rest of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-da! Chapter Two! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

They fought through the hearth, kicking up coals and sparks. Kronos slashed an armrest off the throne of Ares, but then he backed Percy up to his dad's throne.

"Oh, yes," Kronos said. "This one will make fine kindling for my new hearth!"

Our blades clashed in a shower of sparks. He advanced with blinding speed.

Percy sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed Percy using one of the first moves he'd ever taught him. Percy's sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure. Kronos slammed the hilt of his sword into Percy's back and Percy collapsed to the ground.

"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere.

Kronos whirled to face her and slashed with Backbiter, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed.

"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me."

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, weather from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.

Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."

Before Percy could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered.

He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face. "Promise."

Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth…" But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding…."

"My knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She looked at Percy, imploring, "Percy, please…"

Percy surged forward with newfound strength and scooped up her knife. He knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the hearth. Luke hardly paid him any attention. He stepped toward Annabeth, but Percy put himself between him and her.

"Don't touch her," Percy said.

Anger rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled: "Jackson…" Was it my imagination, or was his whole body glowing, turning gold?

He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's… he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals.

He stumbled toward it. Percy tried to stop him, but Kronos pushed him out of the way with such force he landed next to Annabeth and cracked his head on the base of Athena's throne.

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero… cursed blade…"

Kronos grasped his sword. Then he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared. The hearth fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. An image of Hestia flickered in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval.

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy…"

Percy struggled to his feet. He moved toward Luke with the knife.

Luke moistened his lips. "You can't… can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… can keep him controlled."

He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke.

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."

If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully. Percy handed Luke the knife and stood there, defenseless.

Luke unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself. It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled.

His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing everyone off their feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter.

When the light died, Percy and Annabeth staggered over to Luke. His eyes were blue again, and he looked around brokenly for his old friends.

Percy grasped Luke's hand. Luke's breath rattled. "I'm s-sorry…. You were always right, Annabeth…"

Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

Luke grimaced in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. His grip tightened on Percy. A weak, evil laugh escaped his lips. He opened his eyes, and they were gold again.

Percy's eyes widened in alarm. He tried to frantically pull his arm from the Titan Lord's grip but was unsuccessful. Kronos laughed again and in a blinding flash of light, disappeared.

Percy's scream ripped through the air.

When the light dissipated, Annabeth looked around frantically for her best friend. Annabeth fell to her knees and howled, letting out all of the pain.

Kronos was gone. But the price was Perseus Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**TADA! Here is the longest chapter I've written yet, so enjoy! (And maybe leave a review for this great accomplishment?) ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**_Two Years Later_**

**_Annabeth_**

_A cloaked figure knelt in front of Kronos, waiting for permission to stand again._

_"Rise, my son; I have called you here to tell you that our time has come to strike again. This time we will be better prepared than last time, and I am sure that the timing is perfect. The camp is still recovering from the so called 'win', and now is the time. Prepare your army, and be ready for my command to march on Olympus. The rein of the gods has come to an end. Now, go and ready your army."_

_The figure stood, "Yes my Lord. At once, F-Father." The figure said in a dull monotone, only stuttering at the word 'father'. His voice was void of any emotion, like a recording. He bowed once more before turning and walking quickly out of the throne room._

* * *

Wiggling my toes into the sand, I sigh. I come to the ocean every day; I find that it's my one way to stay connected to Percy.

Right now I'm busy trying to decipher my latest dream. All I've gathered from it so far is that Kronos is planning to strike again. The war was only two years ago, as pointed out by Kronos in the dream. The part that puzzles me is his 'son'. If Kronos fathered a son, that could mean that he might be more powerful than any of the Olympians, and that worries me to say the least. But the most confusing part is his age. Kronos had to have had fathered this son a long time ago. But why wouldn't he have used him last time? I wish I could've seen the figure, but all I could tell was a few basic things, hardly enough to start suspecting who it might be.

He was wearing a black cloak with gold trim, and I caught a glimpse of his black armor under it. He was wearing black boots with golden accents, and his polished bronze sword hung at his side, the hilt and grip in black. I guess he would stand about 6"1', but that's taking it from a dream, so I don't really know. One thing that I found interesting was the way his armor laid on his back. It seemed to bulge out a little more than most armor would. Definitely different than the way most armor looks, but it was under a cloak, so I might have been imagining it. After all, it was a dream.

Chiron had been busy teaching an archery class, so I was waiting for it to finish. Finally the conch horn sounds, signaling lunch. I hop up and jog over to the pavilion, almost having to push through the few campers we had left in order to get to Chiron.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you. It's urgent." I say, ignoring Mr. D, who is in turn, ignoring me.

Chiron turns to me. "Yes Annabeth?"

I explain my dream to him, and tell him what I think it means.

"I see… Hmmm, yes, why don't you go talk to Rachel about it, okay?"

I nod and walk over to Rachel's cave, deep in thought. Apollo insisted on making her cave in the side of a ridiculously high hill, so you practically have to rock climb to get to it. Panting, I finally reach the top and stop to catch my breath.

"Rach?" I peer in the cave to see if anyone is home. It's a pretty sweet place, full of color and neon lava lamps. Not to mention all of Rachel's colorful paintings.

Our oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, come around the corner and grins. "Annabeth!" she opens her arms to hug me and I instinctively step back, eyeing her clothes for wet paint. Let's not get into how many shirts I've ruined by hugging her. Rachel laughs and runs her hands over her shirt to check for wetness. When she's satisfied that there's nothing wet, she opens her arms again. I step into them and squeeze tightly.

"Hey Rachel. I need a prophesy."

Rachel nods. "Okay, about what?"

"I'm ninety percent sure that Kronos is planning to strike Olympus again."

She nods and leads me over to a paint splattered couch. Taking a deep breath, the spirit of Delphi takes over, making Rachel's eyes start to glow. Green smoke pours out of her mouth and the voice of the oracle speaks.

"_The Titian of Time shall rise again,_

_That day to his will shall bend,_

_The lost hero's choice to defeat or give in,_

_To the Titian Lord's second win,_

_The Hero of Olympus strikes again,_

_The world's fate rests on him,_

_The broken couple that was missed,_

_Reunited with a longed for kiss,"_

Rachel collapses, and after a minute groggily sits up. She laughs at my puzzled expression; apparently I'm cute when my eyebrows are scrunched together. Then she stops.

"Do I dare ask what it was?" she asks quietly.

I sigh and repeat the prophesy. "That's the most encouraging prophesy I've ever heard!" I say sarcastically. Rachel rubs my back in attempt to calm me.

"Hey, it's okay. Remember, it's the hero's choice to save or ruin Olympus."

"Yeah, it's his choice. It pretty much says that this hero is going to decide the fate of the world." I give her my best Really-You-Didn't-Get-That look.

"Well when you say it like that… but remember-"

"Yes, I know. 'Most prophesies have double meanings'. That doesn't mean anything." I sigh and get up. Thanking Rachel, I head back to my cabin. I need time to think over this.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this chapter is actually more of a run-on chapter, since I intended the info on Kronos to just be once every chapter, but that would have had two really short chapters, so I decided to be nice. Here you go! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

_The figure stands in the sand, facing an empousa. Kronos sits in a golden throne, elevated a little bit from the training room floor. The empousa hisses and clomps toward the figure. The lights are down, making it harder to see the monster. The figure is relying only on his ears to fight this one. The empousa strikes at the figure's back. In less than a second, the figure whirls around, ducks the empousa's fanged mouth, and slices her head off. The monster falls to the ground, disintegrating as it goes. The figure isn't even out of breath. He turns to Kronos, waiting for him to judge the fight._

_"Very good, my son. You are learning to better rely on your other senses rather than just sight. You could've made the slice a little cleaner, though."_

_The figure bows. "Yes Father. I will try harder." _

_Kronos smiles in anticipation. "We are almost ready… alright, next!"_

* * *

I wake up, feeling as if the empousa is at _my_ throat. Quietly getting out of bed, I tiptoe out the door, being careful not to wake any of my siblings. There's only about twelve of us left. Once I'm safely out the door (Athena cabins are dangerous places; with pens and pencils and notebooks everywhere), I jog down to the beach.

This time, the figure was wearing simple armor, black and gold, as usual. There was something golden on the back of his armor, maybe a shield? I don't know. I couldn't see his face, because he was wearing a mask. It looked like a fancy ski mask, with golden accents and the works. The only thing I could see was his eyes. They were gold, like his father, and they illuminated the room. He used the same bronze sword that I saw in my last dream. And, just like the first time, his voice was a dead monotone.

I'll admit it- I was terrified. Anyone who can defeat an empousa in maybe two seconds, using only their sense of hearing, is pretty darn good in my book. I couldn't beat him, that's for sure. I'm not even sure Percy could've, if he was still here. The only one who would be close to even with him would probably be my mother or Zeus. That's it. That's how powerful he was. Again, it was terrifying.

Eventually my eyelids start to droop, so I make my way back to cabin number six and crawl into bed. Closing my eyes, I'm asleep within minutes, four to be exact, and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Chiron made a startling announcement at breakfast.

"Campers, I want to challenge you this week to train harder than you ever have. Put forth your best effort and train like the world is ending next week. Dismissed!"

He catches my eye as I stand up, and motions for me to come over.

"Yeah?" I ask as a walk up to him.

My teacher sighs. "I do believe you are right, Annabeth. Kronos is planning to strike again. I had a dream last night."

I nod. "So did I."

Chiron furrows his eyebrows. "Hmmmmm… come walk with me, Annabeth. We have much to discuss."

I explained my dream to Chiron, and he listened intently the whole time until I was finished.

"What was your dream about, Chiron? If you want to tell me of course."

Chiron shakes his head. "No, I will tell you. But it would be better if I showed you. Come with me."

We walk to the Big House and go inside. Chiron led me to a room that I had never seen before. "Leo designed it," he explains before I could even ask, "it catches dreams and stores them. Here, come sit and let me show you my dream."

I sit down on a stool and Chiron pulls up a video on the computer monitor.

* * *

_Kronos and his son stood around a large table, moving figurines around on a piece of paper. It looked hilarious, an all powerful Titan and strong warrior moving clay people around as if playing Monopoly._

_"The empousai over here," the warrior was saying._

_"No, no, no! They need to be over HERE!" Kronos snatched the figurine from the warrior like a little kid and put it on the other side of the map; at least that's what I suspected it was._

_The warrior sighed. "But it would be more logical and tactical to put them over here. I won't go over all their strengths and weaknesses, but they could from a phalanx if they were here and could be essentially unstoppable."_

_The dream zoomed in to the map- a map of Manhattan. There were multicolored marks all over it; battle strategies and locations for warriors. Kronos looked at his son. "I trained you well, didn't I? Yes, I suppose it would be more logical to have them over there." He moved the figurine back, and the warrior's smugness almost radiated from him. _

_Kronos was muttering under his breath about battle. "-a good idea… he sounds just like that brat, oh what's her name… Annemarie? No… Annabeth. That's it."_

_The warrior's head snapped up at the mention of that name. Kronos was still muttering about her._

_"-should just destroy her, she's just a hindrance anyway. An obstacle in the way of my success."_

_Kronos's son growled, deep in his chest. "You promised. She's mine. Remember your promise Father. For you well know what I can do, and will do if you break it."_

_The Titan of Time waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. I promised. And I stand by that promise, after all, sometimes you have to take drastic measures to get someone to see your side. But it will turn out, you'll see. We will win, and I will be the new King of the Olympians. You will be my second, and, as promised, I will leave Annabeth to you."_

* * *

The dream ends, and I'm sitting on a stool in the Big House once more. I stare at the empty screen, the back of my neck crawling from what I'd heard. Scrambling to my feet, I mumble something about needing to think before racing out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! So here's chapter five, and I hope you like it enough to give it a review! ~Alianna**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

He wanted me. The son of Kronos wanted _me_. But why? For once, I couldn't think of a reason why.

I sat on the beach, numb. Eventually a lay down on my back and stared at the sky and clouds.

* * *

_The son of Kronos stood in a spacious, dark room. He was facing a mirror, but he wasn't looking into it. He was staring down at something on the dresser in front of the mirror._

_It was a picture. _

_A curly blonde stood with her arm thrown around another person, but the picture was bent so the other person wasn't visible. The blonde had her eyes closed, and her mouth was open wide; she was laughing. She was the one taking the picture, given from the fact that her arm was shown coming up to take the picture._

_"I will come for you." The warrior promised. "I will, if it's the last thing I do…"_

* * *

I woke with a start, breathing hard. That picture…. that picture was of me. Me and Percy.

I tried to ignore my shivers and just focus on the logical stuff. Only right now I couldn't.

Just then an Iris message appeared in front of me. I stared in horror as the son of Kronos himself became visible through the mist.

He was seated on a golden throne, and was leaning on his elbow as he smirked at me. This was the first time I could see his face; it would make even Aphrodite jealous.

His eyes were a luminous gold, and his hair was this odd, but beautiful golden brown that smoldered in the low light. He had high sculpted cheekbones and beautiful, thick black eyelashes that complimented his eyes nicely. I shivered.

He did not speak, just stared at me. He smirked at me, enjoying my discomfort. I looked madly at the Iris message, trying to gain something from his surroundings. His stance on the throne was strange, like he was leaning forward, or sitting propped up by a pillow. He was wearing the same outfit I had seen him in in my dream; black fitted shirt that seemed to shimmer gold in the firelight, black jeans and golden Converse. A black cloak lay draped over a pedestal next to the throne. But it was the crown that surprised me.

It was a simple crown, really, gold with some type of writing in black all around it. Then I realized it wasn't writing, it was just a very complex pattern. A single shining piece of obsidian sat in the middle of it.

"It won't work, you know." My eyes snapped back to his face as he spoke with that same curious dead monotone.

"What won't work?" I demanded, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Trying to figure out where I am. You cannot reach me here; no one can unless they are granted permission by Kronos or myself. If that wasn't true, the gods would have found me already."

"Why would they have found you?" I demanded.

The warrior didn't even hesitate on the fact that he had just given something away. His face remained completely unreadable, and he just moved on.

"Well, I suppose I had better go; I must go train, even though I am more skilled than Zeus himself, but father insists. It was good seeing you Annabeth. And I will see you soon."

With that, he waved his hand through the message, and the mist fizzled out.

And all I could think was, '_what in the Hades just happened?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six! Please click that little blue button down there and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I took a deep breath and looked around at the remaining senior campers and cabin counselors. Chiron gave me a nod of approval, and I looked down at my maps and notes.

"Okay, so I bet all of you are wondering why I called a meeting. Well, Chiron and I have reasons to believe that Kronos is still alive, and plans to strike again."

The room went dead silent, which was the worst possible thing that could have happened. Even screaming and shouting would've been better. Instead, no one moved or breathed.

"Well? Then tell us the plan." Clarisse said gruffly after a minute.

I took another deep breath. "Okay, so I've been having dreams, and in one of them I saw Kronos moving around armies and things on a map of Manhattan. I thought it would be wise to do the same, so we have a plan of attack. After the meeting, I will hand out assignments for each cabin to help aid us in the war."

Everyone was listening closer now, and they crowded around me as I laid out the map.

"Okay, so we're going to be a little more organized about this than we were last time. I want Ares on the Lincoln Tunnel because reinforcements to there will be hard. Demeter and Nemesis, Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. I want Aphrodite, Hebe and Tyche on Manhattan Bridge. Iris and Nike on the Brooklyn Bridge. You two help each other out. Okay, and… Hecate and Hypnos on Holland Tunnel, and the Hunters on Queensboro. Then I want half of Hermes and half of Hephaestus on the Queens-Midtown Bridge. The other half of Hermes, go with Aphrodite. The other half of Hephaestus, go with half of Athena to the Lincoln Tunnel. I will send the rest of Athena to Iris and Nike, along with Apollo. Any questions?"

Will Solace slowly raises his hand.

"Yes, Will?"

"Can you, um, maybe like make a list with all that on it or something, because I won't remember all that…"

I smile and pull the laminated cards **(*)** out of my pocket. "Already done."

"Okay, so now here's what we can do now. I want Hephaestus to work on getting weapons fixed and armor for anyone who might not have any. Athena will continue to work out the kinks for everything, but I need everyone else to work really hard. Ares, practice your formations and possibly a phalanx. Apollo, make sure you have tons of arrows and medical supplies. I will need a few from your cabin to stay at the base and a few with each group to serve as a medic. Hecate, work on your magic, but don't strain yourself too hard, you still need to fight. Hermes, work on traps with a few Hephaestus campers. And the rest of you, work hard. Train hard. The sake of the world is in our hands."

"Great ego booster, Annabeth." Clarisse grumbles.

I give every cabin their card before walking back down to the beach to do what I do best- think.

* * *

*** Here's what the cards look like:**

Aphrodite

Manhattan Bridge

Apollo

Brooklyn Bridge

Ares

Lincoln Tunnel

Artemis

Queensboro Bridge

Athena

Brooklyn Bridge and Lincoln Tunnel

Demeter

Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel

Hebe

Manhattan Bridge

Hecate

Holland Tunnel

Hepheastus

Queens-Midtown Bridge and Lincoln Tunnel

Hermes

Queens-Midtown Bridge and Manhattan Bridge

Hypnos

Holland Tunnel

Iris

Brooklyn Bridge

Nemesis

Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel

Nike

Brooklyn Bridge

Tyche

Manhattan Bridge


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayyyyyy, chapter seven! Hey, I'm really sorry but since school is starting soon I, a) won't have much time to get on the computer, and b) won't have much time to write even when I'm on because I have other things on the internet that I do. Sorry, and I will try my best to get at least one chapter a week! In the meantime, reviews help it come faster, so if you want more... ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I'm standing in our base, the same one as last time, looking at the map.

Leo rushes in, panting.

I don't even look up. "Not now Leo. I'm busy."

"But… Annabeth…. The other side…. They're out there with a…. truce flag…" Leo says, trying to catch his breath.

I jerk my head up and stare at him. Dropping my things, I race outside, Leo hot on my heels.

There are three of them. They are all boys, with one apparent leader in front. Their leader mocks a bow as Thalia and Nico move to flank me. I wait for them to speak first.

"Annabeth, I come with a message from my lord and Lord Kronos. My lord says that if you all surrender now, he will swear on the River Styx that everyone will be free to go and will not be harmed. Your camp will be spared when he takes over Olympus and the rightful ruler and unseats the gods. Surrender now, and let there be no bloodshed."

Thals and Nico blink a little bit and start nodding. I realize that he must be a son of Aphrodite, and a powerful one at that.

"Who is your master?" I question suspiciously.

The boy smirks. "Lord Kronos's son himself. What is your answer? Surrender, or face the wrath of my lord?"

I ignore him once again. "Does this 'lord' of your have a name? And no, we will never surrender."

He shrugs. "Your funeral then. My lord goes by many names, for he has completed many feats. His father gave him a good name, a name that fits him well. My lord's name is Kyros- the Avenger."

"Then I believe our business is finished." I say coldly.

"Very well. Let's go boys." The three leave, and Thalia, Nico and I hurry inside.

_Kyros and the leader from the truce meeting stand at a map. The two other boys stand at attention in the corner._

_"It will have to do…" Kyros mutters. Then, louder, "Yes, Braiden, change to the second plan. Chance, Jeremy, go and report to the troops."_

_The two quickly and quietly hurry out of the room._

_"Master…?" Braiden ventures._

_"Yes, Braiden?" Kyros asks, still absorbed in his map._

_"Is everything okay? Can I get you something? Is it your back?"_

_"No." the word is a knife in the still air. "I have told you before not to inquire about that. Now go, and remember, if you find Annabeth, spare her and bring her directly to me at once."_

_Braiden nods once before bowing and scurrying out of the room. "Yes my Lord."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Y'all got lucky tonight with this chapter. At the end, it starts to tap into the original ****_Son of Kronos_**** two shot that I did. Enjoy, and please review! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Annabeth, come on. Wake up."

I push Thalia away. I'm sleeping for Zeus's sake!

"Annabeth, scout report. Come on."

"I'm up!" I'm awake and up before my eyes are even open. Judging by Thalia's face, the report can't be good. I fly down five flights of stairs, finger-combing my hair as I go. Skidding to a stop, I scan the faces of all of our scouts, one from each station.

"Report?" I ask, quietly. I don't really want to know.

One by one, each camper steps forward and gives their report. Only three casualties so far, a girl from the Ares cabin, Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner. Connor, the scout from that group, said that Katie had been injured, and Travis was trying to protect her when he was struck from behind by an arrow. Katie then died from her injuries.

I force down my tears and take a shaky breath. I have other matters to worry about. Each scout had said that the enemy had withdrawn around noon. I wonder if it has something to do with my dream. "Leave three scouts, well hidden, and each post. Withdraw all other troops to the base. Wait for further instruction. Go." I say quietly, staring down at my map.

Everyone shuffles out, except Nico and Thalia. "They're in Elysium as we speak Annabeth." Nico reassures me. I nod, still wishing they were here with us.

"Don't worry, Silena and Beckendorf will keep them company." Thalia says, patting my back.

I nod, not really paying attention. I need to focus on other things right now. Something is wrong…

I stare down at my map, trying to figure out his plan. Suddenly I understand.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Nico asks as I stagger away from the map.

"Olympus," I choke out, "He's marching on Olympus."

"What do you mean?"

I stare at Thalia. "He's taking his armies and heading straight for Olympus."

Thalia pales and we all rush out to meet our armies, which are coming back from their posts.

"TO OLYMPUS!" I yell, so everyone can hear. They apparently get it, because everyone immediately starts running toward the Empire State building. We arrive just in time- Kronos's army is about a city block away from the entrance to the Empire State Building. I give the battle cry, answered by one from the defending army. I find Thalia by my side, along with Nico. The hunters are positioned behind various buildings, in good sniping positions. They start picking off monsters left and right.

Nico slams his sword into the pavement, and an army of undead soldiers crawl out. Nico looks about ready to pass out, but he charges with us. Thals and I fight our way inside, barely getting in without being noticed. A bright light momentarily blinds us, and I'm left facing my mother.

"Athena."

Athena smiles a tiny smile. "We are not going to be able to hold Olympus much longer, my dear. Ares, Zeus, Poseidon and Hephaestus are still there, but the others are coming to help you down here. I will take you up; the elevators are out of order.

She snaps, and when I open my eyes, I'm feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. Just like the last war, Olympus is in near ruin. And I was almost done with it! I grind my teeth in frustration as Thalia, Nico and I run on to the throne room, but before we reach it, a figure appears in front of us.

"Who are you?" Thalia growls.

"I am Kyros, Son of Kronos, Bender of Time, Terror of Olympus and Lord of the Army of Time! Leave now or suffer my wrath!" the man says, brandishing his sword in the air. The words sound rehearsed, like lines from a play. His voice is cold but still mostly emotionless, just like the monotone from my dreams. No, not cold…. Bitter. That's it. He's bitter.

Suddenly another flash of light and this time Kyros, Kronos and I are in a room by ourselves. Kronos snaps, and the walls crumble, trapping us in. He smiles a cruel smile and leans back on a throne. I look, and then I see it. He's sitting on my mother's throne. That does it. No one sits on my mother's throne. No one. I scream and charge Kyros, who hesitates for a fraction of a second.

Our swords meet, and I feel a sense of familiarity. Hmmmmm…

We fight for a few minutes and I notice something. There has been at least three times that he could have killed me, but he didn't. He's just blocking my hits.

Kronos growls. "Well?"

He hesitates just long enough for me to shove into him sideways, sending him staggering back. I run forward to make the kill, but what he does next shocks me so bad I drop my dagger and stare in awe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyyyy! Chapter Nine has arrived! *rolls out red carpet*Please review for our lovely guest! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Kyros winces as a pair of gold and black wings snap open from his back, carrying him into the air. I glance at Kronos, who is smiling smugly. He rushes down at me, sword ready, but I couldn't care less. I'm still staring at his beautiful wings. I'm going to die. I close my eyes and open my arms, inviting him to do it. I can't live without Percy anyway. The seconds stretch into hours, and I wait for the pain and heat. I wonder randomly how bad it will hurt. If I'll scream. Or if maybe I'll just go peacefully, waiting to see Percy in Elysium.

A piercing scream rips through the air and I quickly open my eyes. Kyros is hovering a few feet away from the Titian, who now has his own son's sword through his neck. The Lord of Time stares at him in horror.

"Traitor," he hisses weakly, sending a blast of energy at his son. A blinding light fills the room and I fall to the ground from the impact of the blast. Kronos screams once more, the light dissipating as the Titan Lord of Time disintegrates into golden dust, returning, finally, into Tartarus where he belongs. I quickly scan the room. My savior is lying on the ground in a heap against one of the remaining walls, which is now halfway on top of him, his wings torn and bloodstained. I crawl over to him; I think I broke my leg in the blast. Wincing, I finally reach him.

I start to slowly and shakily take his helmet off, but he reaches up and catches my hand, his own shaking. "Don't," he whispers, "please Annabeth, I'm dying and I can't let you see me like this."

How does he know my name? I ignore him and reach over, gently pulling his helmet. I gasp when I see his face and drop it, staring into the sea green eyes I thought I'd never see again. The last of the gold fades out of his eyes as I stare into them frantically.

His eyes; his sea green eyes are looking into mine sadly.

His bloody hair, golden in the dreams, now fading beautifully into black like the sunset, is falling in front of his pain-filled eyes.

Percy. _My_ Percy.

"I- You- You died….."

He tries for a smile, but coughs up blood, wincing. "No, I would never leave you like that. Not without saying goodbye first. I- I love you Annabeth. But can you promise me something?"

He coughs again, harder, and I can see that he is getting weaker. I nod mutely.

"I need you-" another cough, "I need you to move on. Go find someone who deserves you, and be happy, okay? Don't- don't get stuck on me."

"What?" I whisper hoarsely, "But you just promised that you wouldn't leave me. Don't leave me Percy, please, not after I just found you…"

He smiles a bit, his eyes closing. "I said I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Goodbye, Annabeth… I love you…."


	10. Epilogue

**Tada! This fic is finally done... I just want to thank (again!)** _percyjacksonfan16 _**for the idea to expand- this fic wouldn't have been possible without you! Please review and tell me what you thought about the overall story! Thanks! ~Alianna3**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Annabeth and Percy lay on the sand, soaking up the warmth. Percy's bandaged wings are splayed out, and Annabeth plays with some of the silky feathers. They're just enjoying each other, neither one of them quite believing that they are here, together.

Percy told all of them the story once he woke up from a three day coma after Apollo's four day healing process, since Percy was near death when they found him and Annabeth in the throne room.

When Kronos was dying, he took Percy and escaped back to Tartarus, where he slowly recovered. He forced Percy to serve him, threatening to hurt Annabeth if he didn't. It was Kronos's power that had changed Percy's hair and eyes to the mysterious golden. The Lord of Time had also given Percy a new name, telling him that this was his new life and that he was better off now. The wings, too, were Kronos's doing. He had very painfully grafted the wings into Percy's back, enabling him to fly. The wings never stopped hurting, a reminder of his hatred.

But now Percy was back, and with Apollo's help the wings now didn't hurt anymore. Apollo had also been able to heal many of the scars that Percy had received down there, but a few had been irremovable.

"What's it like?" Annabeth asks Percy, still stroking the feathers.

Percy shivers, he can feel her stroking his wings and it feels weird. "What is what like?"

"Flying?" Annabeth asks wistfully.

Percy laughs, a sound that Annabeth thought she'd never hear again. "It's like… Well, I don't really know what it's like. Maybe I'll have to take you sometime. It's the best feeling in the world. Well, almost the best. The only thing it doesn't beat it though is spending time with you."

Annabeth blushes, a ridiculous picture of her hanging on to Percy's feet as they fly through the air appearing in her head.

Percy leans over and lightly kisses her cheek, deepening her blush. Everything is alright. Nico says that Katie, Travis, and Will Solace, who also died, are partying it up in Elysium. They continue to lay there, holding hands, in their idea of a perfect heaven.


End file.
